


Ex Monsters in Law

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and the King of Hell to the rescue, Ex husbands wedding, Ex in-laws suck, F/M, Reader gets bullied, Smut, The Trickster comes out to play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Reader runs into ex-in-laws. Gets invited to ex-husband's wedding. 2 Winchesters, 3 angels and the King of Hell. What could go wrong at a wedding? The reader starts to feel bad, Sam and Dean form a plan to make her feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to make this something short, sweet and funny but it kind of got away from me so here it is. Hope it's not too bad. Drop a comment or a kudos and let me know how I did or how you like it. :)

_Let's start a riot, a riot_   
_Let's start a riot_   
_Let's start a riot, a riot_   
_Let's start a riot_

Sam and Dean walk into the bunker to hear Three Days Grace blaring throughout the whole place. They look at each other, Sam visibly nervous and Dean clenching his jaw. You only got this way when someone has made you feel shitty and it makes him want to find whoever has put you in the black mood and beat them within an inch of their sorry lives. Sam pats his brother’s shoulder.

“Good luck, man.”

He walks away, either heading to the library for more research or his room to try and get some peace and quiet. Sam’s just as protective of you as Dean is and he needs to be the calm one for the three of you right now. Both Winchester boys pissed off at someone is almost like bringing Hell right to their doorstep. And they would know.

Dean rubs his hand down his face, worried about what he's going to see. He heads to your shared room, preparing for the worst. Dean opens the door and is relieved when he finds you… meditating. You're in (y/f/b) t-shirt, favorite sweatpants, and your (y/h/c) hair up in a bun on top of your head, legs crossed over each other and your eyes closed. He knows through your body language that you're still _very_ angry about whatever had happened but he’s willing to sit it out until you’re ready to discuss whatever is wrong. He crawls onto the bed and sits, facing you. You extend your hands to him, just needing his touch. He grips them with his, giving you anything he can. You open your eyes and breathe out a long deep sigh. He gently squeezes your hands and a small smile cracks your lips.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Dean watches your jaw tick, almost the same way he did a few minutes ago. Your (y/e/c) eyes go from soft to hard and cold, the same way they do when you're all on a hunt.

“I was out at the store, trying to find something to make for us all for dinner and I ran into _them_.”

Dean frowns slightly and purses his lips together. It’s your favorite ‘thoughtful’ face of his and if it wasn’t for the anger coursing through your veins right now, you’d laugh.

“Uh, (y/n) honey, you’re going to have to be a little more specific than that. There’s a lot of _them_ that you could've run into that would have you irritated."

You chuckle coldly and Dean’s eyes go comically wide.

“ _Them_ , them?” An eyebrow raises and Dean’s just about shoot up into his hairline. He’s almost afraid to ask what happened next. “ _And_?”

The grin that spreads across your face reminds him of the Cheshire cat and it unnerves him just a little.

"Oh, you know. Just the catty bull shit ex-in-laws like to pull. They'll spot you, pretend not to see you when you see them, and then run into you in a "random" aisle."

Dean squints his eyes at you.

“That’s it?”

You throw your head back and laugh. You smack your hands onto his, lightly raking his palms with your nails.

“Jesus, Dean, I wish that was all that happened. I wish they would’ve just given a polite wave or some shit. But _no_. They just had to stop me and play the twenty damn questions game. Like what the _hell_ is it any of _their_ business about _my_ life? They never gave a flying rat's ass before!"

He nods in agreement.

Stretching yourself backward, you reach underneath your pillows and pull out your favorite bottle of whiskey. You shake it slightly, grinning like a madwoman. Dean leans forward to take it, but you twist it away from him.

“Not yet, pretty boy.”

He groans at the nickname. Popping the cap off, you take a hearty swig of it. His eyebrows raise and you just shrug. Handing the bottle to him, he takes a big gulp as well, both of you preparing for what you’re about to tell him.

“Normally I wouldn’t care if they were asking about my life and what’s going on with it. Whatever. The way they were asking though is what got me. _‘Have you been doing anything worthwhile lately? Got a good man in your life? Move out of that little town of yours yet?’_ ”

Dean’s mouth opens and closes, not quite finding the words he wants to say. He finally closes it, and you grin around the top of the bottle. You nod in agreement, swallowing another shot. Trading his hands for the drink, you continue.

“I talked to them as nicely as I could but when they started speaking to me like that I got angry. I did answer their questions even though I didn't have to. I told them that I got a job traveling the country solving abstract crime cases. Yes, I do have a good man in my life. A great man, if it matters to them that much and of course I moved out of the little town I was living in. What right did they have to talk to me that way? I was nothing but kind to them even when they treated me like I was nothing but an idiot. And then they had enough balls to invite me to _his_ wedding! Which is in a couple days by the way. Mind being my date?”

Dean starts choking on the sip he attempted to take. He pounds on his chest a few times, trying to clear up his airway. You take the whiskey back from him and twist the top on it. Neither one of you needed to drink anymore tonight. Turning next to your bed, your slip the bottle into your nightstand. Dean pulls you into his lap and tucks your head underneath his chin. He rubs soothing circles into your hip, causing you to hum happily.

“Yes (y/n), I will be your date. Can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when we show up. Should we invite Sam too? Really get underneath their skin?”

His laughter rumbles beautifully through his chest and it makes you laugh too. The combination of the alcohol and the ridiculousness of the situation is getting to the both of you. But, there was no one else that you’d rather be dealing with this kind of stuff with than Dean. Being together has brought you both out of your emotional shells and it’s been amazing to see Dean come to grips with his feelings.

“Sam!” you yell.

The shaggy-haired giant comes barreling into your room, gun pulled out and looking for the danger. His hazel eyes are puzzled when he notices that you two are just sitting on the bed, curled up into one another.

“What?”

“Wanna be my other date for this wedding I’ve been invited to? My _ex-husband’s_ wedding to be exact?”

Sam’s features are comical as his eyes just about bug out and his jaw drops open. “I’m sorry but I thought you said ex-husband’s wedding.”

“I did.”

“She did.”

Sam smiles wickedly and shrugs. “Why not? I’ve been waiting for an excuse to punch that son of a bitch in the face.”

A brilliant idea pops into your head and you giggle.

Both Winchesters look at you, slightly concerned but definitely curious.

“What’s going on in that twisted mind of yours, (y/n)?” Sam asks.

"Either one of you know what a certain trio of angels is doing right about now? I have a feeling Cas, Gabriel and Balthazar can make this event even more special. Maybe we can even get Crowley involved!” You clap your hands and bounce onto your knees on the bed in front of Dean. “Guys please help me get them all here! This is going to be great!”

Sam and Dean look at each other, doing their weird brother telepathy thing that they do. Your eyebrows stay raised, waiting for their decision. Dean nods and a wide grin shows up on Sam’s face. The three of you make your way to the library, praying to the angels and calling to the demon king.

The four of them appear at about the same time, almost stepping on each other. You and Sam laugh behind your hands, but it doesn’t work because they all turn towards you.

“Hello, boys. Had a favor I wanted to ask each of you.”

  
*****

  
_A few days later…_

“I still think we should’ve taken my car. Stupid, long, confined cars.”

The grin on your face refused to diminish even with Dean’s whining about the limo Gabriel had so nicely snapped up for you. Sam twitched on the seat again, trying to find a comfortable place to sit and stretch out on the leather interior.

“Shouldn’t I be the one complaining more about the smallness of the limo more than you, Dean?”

Dean just rolls his eyes and mutters something about ‘stupid monkey suits and it’s not even for a case’. You squeeze their thighs, making them both jump under your fingers. Turning towards Dean, you throw your heeled feet into his lap and pull Sam’s arm around you.

"Stop fighting, please. You're making me fidgety."

Dean swallows tightly. Your iris purple dress shifted up on your thigh, drawing his attention from the small space of the car to you.

Dean’s silence catches Sam’s attention and you spot him making quick, almost guilty glances at your legs and the top of your dress. Pulling his hand off your shoulder, you give it a small kiss. Dean huffs and you reciprocate the action for him. You feel the car pull to a stop and the nerves in your stomach shoot up into your chest.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this, guys. Let’s just go back home to the bunker. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Sam pulls you into his lap, wrapping his long arms around your waist. He kisses you, starting from your collarbone up to below your ear.

“Let’s go make him regret ever letting go of you, sweetheart.”

Dean lifts one of your legs up and kisses from your ankle up to your knee.

“What Sammy said, (y/n).”

A knock on the door announces Cas’s arrival.

“Are you ready?” Cas gruffly asks.

You pull yourself from the boys, straightening your dress and making sure your hair has stayed up. A deep breath and a nod to Sam, he opens the door and steps out. His suit fits him perfectly, hugging him in all the right places and showing off his long, long legs and arms. A few of the guests standing around and chatting have stopped to stare. Your bare leg shows itself first, followed by your hand reaching out for Sam’s. He clasps it gently and helps bring you the rest of the way out of the car. The sun is bright in your eyes and it makes the jewels in your ears glitter. Sam’s chest swells ever so much with pride having you on his arm. Dean’s muscular form soon follows yours, and silence has fallen over the guests. You can hear them whispering about you and the gorgeous men you’ve arrived with. Cas closes the door behind you and he leaves to go park the car. You spot Gabriel, Crowley, and Balthazar wandering among the guests, somehow blending in rather well. The boys held out their arms for you to take. Gripping both of their arms, the three of you strut forward and take your seats. Women and even some men, kept glancing at Sam and Dean, not quite believing that they were here with you. You recognized his family and his friends and their glances in your direction confirmed that your invitation was purely out of spite. The angels and Crowley all found spots to sit surrounding you. Your ex-husband Chris, and the preacher take their places and the ceremony begins.

The wedding party and the bride make it to their places, another silence falling over the crowd as they listen to the couple recite their vows.

“If anyone has an objection to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the preacher booms.

You squeeze Sam and Dean’s hands, trying to clamp down on your laughter. They have no idea what’s coming. Gabriel shoots up from his seat, startling the people around him. He points at the bride.

“You can’t marry him when you’re still in love with me! I still love you and want to be with you the rest of our lives!”

Balthazar stands up as well, yelling at Gabriel _and_ the bride. Crowley walks right up to Gabriel and punches him in the face. Even you had to react to that. Ohh, Crowley is going to get it later. Cas _finally_ appears and stuns everyone with his announcement. He points at Chris, whose face goes white.

“He’s gay!”

The whole congregation of people gasps.

Dean laughs under his breath. “Oh damn!”

You laugh hard, suddenly not feeling so bad about the way his family treated you. Sam and Dean both kiss you on the cheek and Chris spots the movement. He barrels down the aisle, shoving through people and knocking them over. He leaps over fallen chairs, only a few feet away from your trio now. Sam positions himself between you and Chris, bringing himself to his full height. Chris’s steps stutter but he still hurls himself forward. He pulls his arm back, ready to take a blow at Sam. He doesn’t get the chance though because Cas tackles him, sending chairs and flowers everywhere. You, Sam and Dean watch as the angel pulls Chris to his feet, his hands clasped behind his back. Christ spits at you, and you slap him. Hard. His mother and sister come to his side and glare down at you.

“Hope you’re happy now (y/n). You ruined his chance of happiness the first time and now you’ve ruined his chance of it again.” His mother storms off, dragging her son with her.

  
His sister attempts to slap you, but Sam stops her in her tracks. His jaw his clenched, his normally soft hazel eyes hard as granite and his posture stiff. Sam’s dangerous side almost never comes out unless you’re hunting and this stupid girl just brought it out with just an attempted swing at me. She just huffs and stomps off. With the guests scattered and the wedding officially crashed, you and the boys can finally leave. The good feeling you were having has deflated and all you want to do is go back home to the bunker and polish off your whiskey. Cas pulls the limo around and you, the boys, the angels and Crowley all pile in. The angels and the King of Hell are slapping each other on the backs and bragging about how well they did. You pretend to chime in on their “success” but Chris’s mother and sister’s attack has you defeated and down. Pulling the pins out of your hair, falling down around your shoulders and releasing some of the tension in your head. Gabriel winks at you when you catch him staring, snapping up some of your favorite candy. You shake your head sadly and pass. He shrugs, popping some candy into his mouth and disappears. Balthazar leans over and pats your knee before flying off too.

“I can always go back and place all of their heads on spikes darling,” Crowley says. You kiss him on the cheek and he leaves with a snap.

You lay down on your stomach on the now empty seat and shut your eyes. You try to stop the tears that come by squeezing your eyes tighter but it doesn’t help. They still flow freely and it takes all you have to not let the broken cries escape. Sam and Dean know you’re upset about what happened and talk to see what they can do to make you feel better. They agree and just wait until they arrive at the bunker. You’ve passed out already, exhausted from the activities today. Cas announces that you’ve all arrived and Sam climbs out first. Dean gently nudges you awake, but you just grumble and roll away from him. He leans over and holds you in his arms, carefully maneuvering himself and you out and into the bunker. You stir in his embrace and blink up at him. His green eyes look down at your own and he smiles.

“Morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?”

You shrug, still oblivious to Dean carrying you. Sam opens the door to your room and Dean sets you down on your bed. You go into shock as you realize how you’ve ended up in your room.

“Dean! You didn’t have to carry me! I could have walked on my own. I’m so heavy!”

He folds his arms across his chest and looks down at you. Sam mirrors his brother and you feel like you’re about to be grounded or something.

“You aren’t too heavy and I know you could’ve walked but you were still sleeping so I carried you. Sam made sure I didn’t drop you. It’s fine.”

Scooting yourself up the bed to rest against the headboard, you gesture for the boys to sit down. Dean kicks off his shoes and Sam closes the door. They never do any of that in your room so you’re concerned and somewhat curious.

“Everything okay?”

They nod in unison and Dean crawls up the bed to you. After the day you’ve all had you’re surprised to find that you’re getting turned on. Dean moves like a cat stalking his prey as he comes up to you. He’s still in his suit and it just makes him all that more mouthwatering. Sam slides in next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side. His scent is wonderful and you bring yourself up to his neck to kiss him. He hums contently and lowers his face to yours to kiss you on the lips. Dean unzips your dress and you’re thankful that the zipper is on the side, giving Dean easier access. His fingertips ghost over your exposed skin and you shiver with delight. Feeling brave, you climb into Sam’s lap, deepening the kiss and beginning to unbutton his shirt. His chest rises and falls rapidly underneath your dancing fingertips, his breath shallow with want. Dean moves behind you and starts kissing the back of your neck. His hands work in time with Sam’s and soon enough, your dress is up and over your head, flung somewhere in the room. Sam’s hands hold your hips while your grind on the bulge in his pants, thrusting ever so slightly against you. Dean’s expert hands undo your bra, it flying off as well, and he starts kneading your breasts, twisting and pulling your nipples, turning them into taut peaks. His bare chest is pressed against your back, heating up your already wet and throbbing core. Not to be outdone, Sam removes his shirt the rest of the way and pulls you flush against him. He attacks your neck, kissing and nipping everywhere he can. His large thumbs rub circles on your hips, and you feel his control taking over. Dean taps you on the shoulder and you turn in Sam’s lap, quickly pressing your mouth against Dean’s. He dips his head, taking a nipple into one mouth and stroking the other with his thumb. You fumble with his belt, eager to touch him and please him. Lifting yourself up onto your knees, you play with Sam’s belt as well, needing them both in your hands. Sam moves to kneel beside you, pushing his pants and boxers down. Positioned between both the boys, you stroke their cocks equally, hard and fast, slow and steady. They each tease a breast and the touches all over your skin have you hot and wet for them.

“Isn’t she beautiful, Sammy?”

You moan at Dean’s words, while Sam slips his fingers into your panties. You buck into his hand, his fingertips gliding over your pussy lips, making you tremble and twitch. He bunches them in his hand and rips them off, sending a gush of wetness down your legs.

“Feel how wet she is for us, Dean.”

Sam continues to tease your pussy lips, pushing them ever so slightly against your clit, bringing soft whimpers from you. Dean reaches underneath you and slips one finger in between your folds, drawing a deep moan out of you. He chuckles and nips your shoulder.

“Moaning like that for us already, baby? We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

Sam finally slides his fingers against your clit, and your hips jerk in response. He circles it, barely putting any pressure on it and you want to come undone. Dean pushes one finger in, stroking the sweet spot inside of you. He puts the second one in, and a third and your pussy clenches them tight, a moan rumbling deep in his chest. Sam’s circling around your clit gets faster and Dean pushes his fingers in and out quicker, their breathing harsh and in rhythm with yours. You cry out, coming on their fingers. Your hands grip their cocks and they groan. You kiss them both, expecting them to leave and you start to move out of their way. Sam lays on his back, pulling you into his lap, his pulsing cock resting in between your legs. He leans up and kisses your forehead. You can feel Dean moving in between Sam’s legs and his body is pressed up against yours, sandwiching you between the two brothers. He kisses you behind your eyes, reassuring you. Sam takes your chin in his fingers, making you look at him.

“If you’re not okay with this, let us know now and we’ll leave you alone. No fighting, no pushing, we’ll just leave it at that. If you want this, we’ll give you whatever you need.”

Dean speaks up from behind you.

“The ball is in your court sweetheart, so you gotta let us know what you want to do.”

These two men, men that you never would’ve thought would have wanted you like this, are offering you a night of your dreams. All of the day’s events have been forgotten and all you want to do is be wrapped up in between strong arms and hard muscles.

“Sit up, please,” you tentatively ask Sam.

He grips you with both hands, keeping you planted in his lap while sitting himself up. You lean your head back on Dean’s shoulders and hold the back of Sam’s neck.

“Please?”

Their eyes go wide, pupils lust blown and all of a sudden there’s hands and mouths touching, kissing, and biting everywhere. Reaching down between you and Sam, you stroke him a few times and lower yourself down onto him, his girth and length making you want to come then and there. You both moan as you bottom out on him and you shift in his lap, his pelvis grinding against your clit magnificently. You begin riding him, and you wrap your arms around the back of Dean’s head. Sam holds your hips, moving you on his cock, while Dean pulls and pinches at your nipples, your tongues dancing with each other. Pressure begins to build in your belly and Sam feels it too. He thrusts beneath you, bringing his fingers up to circle around your clit again. You explode, crying out his name, soaking his cock and balls in your juices. You shudder, feeling boneless and lay on Sam’s chest. His hands rub your back, sending shivers down your spine.

“You okay to go another round?” Dean questions. You nod. “Where’s your lube sweetheart?”

You point to the middle drawer of your nightstand. He winks at you as you watch him pull it out, coating his beautiful cock in it before coming to kneel behind you again. You hear to lid click again.

“It’s going to be a little cold baby. You ready?”

You nod to him again and your pussy clenches in anticipation, causing Sam to grunt. You kiss him in apology and he smiles against your lips. You jump a little when you feel the lube on Dean’s fingers press against your ass.

“It’s okay baby, I’ll go slow.”

He gently slides a finger in, and it burns slightly but as he moves it in and out, it goes away and begins to feel good. He inserts another one, scissoring them to stretch you out for him. His fingers disappear and you whine at the loss. Sam’s chest rumbles in quiet laughter.

“I think she’s ready, Dean.”

Dean’s cock presses against your ass and you stiffen. It’s much bigger than his fingers. He spreads your cheeks to help guide him in, not wanting to hurt you. Your breathing is quick and you know Dean won’t hurt you but you’re still afraid of the pain. Sam cradles you against his chest, rubbing your back soothingly. Dean slips the head in and you whimper, not knowing from pain or pleasure yet. He slowly glides himself in the rest of the way, quickly bottoming out. The three of you groan from the combined pressure and tightness and you feel like you’re going to combust without even moving.

“Move,” you pant. “Please!”

Almost simultaneously, the boys pull out and thrust back in together. You cry out, screaming their names. They rotate thrusting in and out, the friction between your bodies pleasurably unbearable. You grasp Sam’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as they piston their cocks harder and faster. The build begins again and you can already tell you’re going to cum harder than you ever have in your life. Sam takes a nipple in his mouth, while Dean reaches around to press on your clit. Your hips jerk and buck, nails digging deeper into Sam’s poor shoulders. Dean slaps your ass and you cum, shouting their names to the heavens. Sam moans your name, spilling his seed into you, his jerky movements sending Dean to his own release. Dean bites onto your shoulder, almost growling as he finishes. You feel like you’ve run a marathon and you cling to Sam’s body, not able to move yet. Dean pulls out of you with a grunt and flops down on the bed. You reach over for his hand, and he takes it, pulling it up to his mouth for a kiss. Sliding off Sam, you lay in between both men spent and feeling better than you have in a very long time. Dean spoons behind you, arms wrapped around your waist and Sam lies facing you, holding your hands in his. You’re happy, they’re happy and you just hope it can stay this way.


End file.
